


Skeletons

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Dinosaurs!, F/F, Fluff, Garrett watts loves Andrew Siwicki, I LOVE DINOSAURS, M/M, Marley and Amy are back, Tattoos, both couples, but honestly who doesn't, by the way, they live together, they're already engaged here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Garrett and Andrew get matching tattoos.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 6  
> Prompt: Skeleton's Dance  
> Playlist:  
> home - morgxn  
> cherry wine - hozier  
> rain - ben platt

In celebration of their engagement, podcast, and just overall friendship, Garrett and Andrew had decided they were going to get matching tattoos. The taller man had sketched some ideas but they had a consultation appointment in about twenty minutes so he sat on the couch ready to go while he waited on his fiance to get ready.

“Alright,” Andrew came into the living room, shrugging on his favorite hoodie; one he stole from Garrett years ago that the dirty blonde just hadn’t bothered to steal back, “You ready to go?”

“Yes! Come on, Andrew!” Garrett quite literally skipped to the car, trying to hurry his lover along. 

“Do you wanna drive, or do you want me to?” Andrew held up the car keys. 

“Can I drive?”

“Course,” he tossed the taller man the keys. Garrett caught them and ran the rest of the way to the car. Andrew jogged to catch up. 

“Here we go!” Garrett drummed against the steering wheel before turning the ignition. Andrew laughed.

“So what were your ideas?” Andrew pulled up the directions on Garrett’s phone, his phone already playing music through the speakers. 

“You know that picture of a skeleton where his hands are like this?” Garret put an arm above his head, rounded around his head, much like he was dancing. 

Andrew shook his head, “I don’t think I’m familiar with it, but go on.”

“If you look up ‘dancing skeleton’, it’s like the first thing that comes up. Anyway, I was thinking something like that-I want color, though, so maybe something different because that’s only black and white. Think the forearm would be cool or do you want it somewhere we can hide it. I know you kinda want to keep the engagement on the down-low, so I’d be willing to get it somewhere else. I guess we could also get them in different places and then we just pretend that only one of us got a tattoo.”

Andrew pointed at the turn they needed to take, “I mean, I was kind of going to leave it up to you, but I think different placements would be cool. Personally, I think it just depends on what the tattoo looks like.”

Garrett nodded, shrugging, “Yeah, I get that. Did you have any ideas?”

Andrew shrugged in return, “I was thinking maybe we could get like, praying mantises, or something. I was mostly just thinking about bug manor.”

“Awe, cute! I like the idea-What if we got matching tattoos of Rose?” 

“Turn here,” Andrew pointed while laughing, “I don’t know, I appreciate her work, but I feel like she’s one of a kind and we’d be dishonoring her, you know?”

“Yeah. Another small idea I had was a little unicorn, you know?”

“Oh, yeah, that’d be adorable. What about the house from up, like before it gets old; when it’s all bright and colorful and new?”

Garrett gasped. “Oh, that’d be so cute, Andrew!”

They pulled into the parking lot a moment later, Garrett couldn’t get out of the car fast enough but Andrew sat for a second and took a deep breath. He shook his hands and legs out. He’d never really been a big fan of needles, and he was scared the tattoo was going to hurt like hell, but he would do anything for Garrett and honestly, they’d both been looking forward to this. 

Their friends Marley and Amy both worked at the parlor they were going to. Amy had been piercing professionally a little longer than Marley had been tattooing professionally but both were equally as talented in their field. Amy was also quite the artist and often helped with consultations when no one was getting pierced. It was a system and it worked.

Truthfully, if Marley hadn’t said she’d tattoo them, they probably wouldn’t be doing this. 

“Hey, guys!” Marley came bounding over, her head of blue curls bobbing with her. She greeted them both with a hug. 

“Hey, Lee.” They said at the same time before giving each other a look. They followed her through the shop toward the back where Amy’s station was set up. 

“Hey, boys,” she peeled her gloves off, throwing them away before greeting them with a hug as well, “How’s it been goin’?”

“It’s been great!” Garrett grinned. He was telling the truth, the engagement changed something in their relationship and they’d been doing better than ever. Surprising considering they were doing pretty well before. 

“Yeah, I bet,” Amy grinned. Marley clapped once, successfully grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road. What were you boys thinking?” She walked to the ‘consultation station’, a table with a computer and a sketchbook with several colored pencils and markers. 

“Well, we have a lot of ideas, and Garrett here even has a few general sketches of things, I think. But we don’t really know.” Andrew shrugged. 

“Oh!” Garrett pulled the little pieces of paper he’d drawn on, out of his pocket. “Yeah, here, but we also talked about some things in the car. As he said, we don’t really know.”

“Oooh! Pick me, pick me, me!” Amy jumped up and down with her raised, trying to get her girlfriend's attention. 

“Alright, let me see,” Marley looked around, her eyes landing on Amy, “Amy?”

“Yes!” The bubbly pink-haired punk fist-pumped the air. She quickly left and returned with her own sketchbook in her hand. She flipped to the page she wanted and showed it to the happy couple. 

“Woah,” Andrew said.

“Amy, that’s awesome.” Garrett grabbed the sketchbook when Amy handed it to him. The detailing was amazing and the colors matched their general vibe pretty well. It was two separate designs, but you could tell they went together, and honestly, they were just badass. 

“They’re simple enough to do,” Marley shrugged. 

“I like these, Garrett?” Andrew looked to his fiance who grinned back at him. 

“I think these are great, thanks, Amy!’ He jumped to hug the girl. Amy was short, like really short, so the only hug Garrett could ever give her were bear hugs. She liked them though. 

“Cool, alright who’s going first?”

.

They decided to pick the placement of the other’s tattoo. Andrew decided that Garrett should get the underneath of his upper arm tattooed and Garrett chose the bottom of Andrew’s ribcage. 

“Alright, you’re done, so both of you go stand by the mirror.” Marley pulled her gloves off and Andrew got off the chair. They also decided to not look at the ink until both of them were done.

“Okay,” Marley finished wiping down everything and walked over to the mirror, "You guys ready?"

Garret jumped up and down, a mixture of nerves and excitement, and turned to Andrew, “Andrew?”

Andrew smiled nervously and took a deep breath.

“Can I kiss you?” Garrett asked like he always did, ever-wanting to make sure he wasn’t taking advantage of any of Andrew’s vulnerability. Andrew appreciated the sentiment and nodded. 

Garrett leaned forward and kissed his fiance, a term he’d never get tired of but would be so excited when it changed to husband. He pulled away just a little, “Ready?”

Andrew took a second to open his eyes and nodded. Licking his lips nervously, “Yeah.”

"Three," Amy was jumping up and down excitedly, "Two," Marley joined in, "One!"

"Woah!" Garrett stared as his boyfriend lifted the bandage, the tattoo was a blue, purple, and yellow Triceratops skeleton, it was awesome and looked really cool on Andrew. 

Andrew was busy staring at Garrett, his arm held up absentmindedly, a tattoo of a stegosaurus skeleton, using just about every color of the rainbow from one side to the other. This time Andrew kissed Garrett. He pulled away but held his fiance’s face in his hands. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
